Rape is a 4 letter word
by StrangeKinks
Summary: First Fanfic! TOP DOLLAR X ERIC implied rape. Turns out this was going to be full Boy x Boy but turns out I was in a more sadistic mood today instead of the 'lets hump mood' First fanfic hope you enjoy! (ALSO REALLY PISSED THAT TOP DOLLAR ISNT IN CHARACTER LIST)


**NOTES IMPORTANT! **

**OK SO YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC. ALSO FIRST YOAI.**

**(LONG STORY SHORT): WATCHING CROW AND I WAS ALL LIKE LETS SEE IF THERE IS ANY TOP DOLLAR X ERIC FANDOM! **

**I. FOUND. NOTHING. SO I WAS PISSED. FIGURED I SHOULD START MAKING THAT HAPPEN.**

**ALSO EXTREAMLY PISSED THAT WONT PUT TOP DOLLAR IN CHARACTER LIST WHEN HE WAS MOST BAD ASS AND MAIN VILLIN! **

**~ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY~**

Eric slowly walked down the quiet street. The sky was growing dark, street lights began to pop on one at a time. His usual companion was flying ahead of him. The crow let out a loud squawk leading Eric on. Eric swiftly hid in the shadows as a car sped down the street. The crow let out a very frustrated squawk. Eric could tell the situation was sever. Quickly Eric and the crow sprinted off into the night.

Top dollar paced through his meeting room, a scowl was placed on his otherwise handsome face.

I'm sure he'll be here boss. One of Top dollar's minions muttered.

Top dollar threw his minion a sharp glare. The minion sunk lower in his chair trying to avoid his boss's eyes. Top dollar turned to the chair at the head of the long wooden table. Sarah was tied to a chair and struggling. Top Dollar smirked to himself knowing his nemesis would be there soon. Top dollar had been waiting for a while to kill Eric. Eric was like a little parasite to Top dollar, always getting in his way.

If he isn't here in the next 10 minutes she dies Top dollar snarled to himself.

~Six minutes had passed swiftly and still no Eric. Sarah let out a small whimper knowing what was to happen next. A large smile was on Top dollar's face.

I guess we can cut down on the time limit. Top dollar chuckled.

There was a wave of snickers from every person in the room, except for Sarah who was not ready to accept her fate. Top dollar pulled out his gun and aimed it at Sarah's head. Sarah let out a loud sob.

SMASH!

The large window in the back of the room shattered.

Put the gun down said a booming voice.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Eric standing in the windowpane glaring at Top dollar.

Hasn't your mother ever told you not to break people's windows. Top Dollar snorted in amusement.

Put the gun down! Eric snarled again.

Top dollar smirked and placed his gun down slowly on the table. Eric jumped off the windowpane and pulled out a switchblade, slowly making his way to Sarah. Top dollar stepped aside. Eric quickly cut the bonds holding Sarah to the chair.

Your welcome. Top dollar said with an air of arrogance.

Eric glared at Top dollar ready to kill.

Now, now, I believe you owe me. Top dollar said with a big smirk.

Everyone in the room exchanged a look of nervousness, except for Top dollar.

What do you mean? Eric growled.

Simple. Top dollar purred as he pulled Eric out of the meeting room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Area change!~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric looked around the room where Top dollar had dragged him into. The room was large, with elegant colors and furniture. Top dollar was leaning against a dresser on the side wall.

So what do I apparently owe you? Eric snarled.

Top dollar had a lazy smile on his face as his eyes went from the window to Eric. Eric flinched at the strange look to Top dollar's eyes.

I would suspect you to already know. Top dollar sighed dramatically.

I have an idea. I would just much rather have my theory confirmed correct, by the man who seems to know the correct answer to my 'idea'. Eric said narrowing his eyes.

You are correct in your theory. Top dollar chuckled.

Eric took a step back. Hoping he would somehow run into a door, if he was at all lucky.

You know what my favorite number is? Top dollar said with a little yawn.

Eric raised a black eyebrow wondering why Top dollar would ask such a strange thing.

Four. Top Dollar said as he stretched his left arm.

Not one for small talk. Eric said with a snide aura.

Actually I was going to say rape is a four letter word. Top dollar said with a fake look of offense.

A million thoughts raced through Eric's head.

I hate to interrupt your thoughts darling but I will have you know I don't like children, let alone little girls. Top dollar chuckled.

I prefer a stronger species. Top dollar purred as he advanced towards Eric.

Eric lay on the floor of Top dollar's room, where Top dollar had taken him earlier. Eric let out a little whimper as he quickly pulled his pants back on, hoping he was alone in the dreary room.

Top dollar sat on his bed watching Eric.

Such beauty Top dollar thought.

Eric's body was littered with bites and cuts. Eric slowly stood up only covered up with his leather pants. Top dollar fixed his tie and slowly got up off his bed. As Top dollar turned his back to Eric, Eric slowly pulled out his switch blade from his pants pocket.

You can either try and kill me or leave. However, If I were in your situation I would fix myself up and then kill the man who gave you pleasure. Top dollar purred as he walked out of his room.

That's your opinion! Eric spat as he lunged at Top dollar.

CRASH!

Glass flew throughout the room. The large window next to Top dollar's large bed was shattered. Top dollar smirked as he watched Eric plummet towards the quiet street.

Poor thing. Top dollar cooed as he left his room.

**~ REVIEW! FEEDBACK WOULD BE NICE~ **

_(Top Dollar forever!)_**  
**


End file.
